The Ginny Files
by Nymphadora Florida
Summary: The story of Ginny's sixth year as told by Sirius, her diary.


The Ginny Files

January 11th

Hello, diary. I am so glad that Christmas is over. Well, not really. Harry came over. And I love Harry. And Harry gave me a New Year's kiss. Oh, I'm sorry. I've neglected to tell you that my name is Ginervra Weasley, and I am sixteen years old. I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And Harry is now my boyfriend! Anyways…I have Six brothers…five are married…and the last is seriously dating one of my best friends…Hermione Granger.

My oldest brother's name is Bill Weasley, and he is married to Fleur…I never knew her last name…but she is a veela…a very pretty veela, but Bill never went for looks alone. Fleur (my sister-in-law) has just given birth to a boy (my nephew) and his name is Luc.

Charlie Weasley is married to some Romanian girl (whose name I can't spell) and she has just given birth to a daughter, who they named Molly (in honor of my mother). Charlie works in Romania. Oh, and Bill works at the Wizard Bank, Gringotts.

The third oldest brother, Percy Weasley, (know-it-all) is married to Penelope (nice, and pretty…but also a know-it-all). And they just got married in November, so they're not expecting yet. Percy works at the Ministry of Magic (government) and Penelope works at St. Mungo's (hospital).

My closest brother's name is Ron, and he's dating Hermione (nice and sweet, but still a know-it-all…in a good way, though…) and yeah. Hmmm…

Oh, yes. Harry Potter. I'm so much in love with him…and I believe he's much in love with me. Harry's defeated Voldemort seven times now…but I've only helped him once.

My parents? My father works in the Ministry and all of my family are part of a secret organization called The Order of the Phoenix. And we fight against Voldemort.

I fought against him, too, Ginny.

Oh, my God. Who are you?

I'm somebody you used to know, Ginny.

Are you Tom Riddle?

I like your sense of humor. A lot like Harry's in fact. No. I'm surprised you don't recognize my handwriting!

SIRIUS!

Hey, kiddo! How's Harry? Can I talk to him?

I have to show you to mum and dad first.

All right.

Sirius? It's Molly! How are you?

Well, that depends. How would you like to be a memory?

Oh, Sirius. I would give you over to Arthur, but he's not here right now. Are you sure that you're Sirius?

Yes. My name is Sirius Black, I was born forty years ago, I died one year ago, I had a 'perfect' brother, Regulus…need I go on?

No, you needn't, I'll let Harry talk to you.

Hello? Is this my godfather?

Yes, Harry. How are things going?

Fine. I'm well…I want to hug you….but I….

Well…Ginny tells me that you're her boyfriend now?

Yes, Sirius. She's such a wonderful person.

She reminds me so much of Lily. The beautiful, fiery, redhead.

I wish you two would stop fawning over my sister!

Ron?

It's good to talk to you, Sirius.

Ron, stop it. I want to talk to Sirius alone!

Well, I'm talking to him, now Mr. Romance. Bloody hell, Hermione, would you bug off?

Oh, stop all the fuss, Ron. Hello, Sirius!

Hermione? Wow, it's like I'm talking to the whole world. It gets a bit lonely talking to Ginny…

Well, it _is_ my diary, Sirius. And I'm closing it now…because you all are getting on my nerves.

Now, Ginny…there's no need to be so-

January 30th

Ha, Sirius! Ha ha ha! They're all mad at me. It's the middle of the night because I can't talk to you alone anymore with them clogging up around me. Come to think of it…how did you get yourself in this diary?

Well…actually, I can't remember. One second, I'm falling through the veil…and the next, you're talking to me. I'm so happy I can make you happy. And this book will never run out of pages.

I know…mum told me. You're probably wondering about Lupin?

I guess he's the only worthy survivor, huh?

Well…I'm sorry to say this, Sirius, but…er…

GINNY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH LUPIN?

I don't know if I can tell you…we're not allowed to tell anybody outside of the Order…and considering that you're dead…er…

GINERVRA WEASLEY I DEMAND YOU TELL ME! LUPIN WAS THE LAST PART OF ME…OF THE MAURADERS…NOW TELL ME BEFORE I ESCAPE FROM THIS DIARY!

He's in the intensive care unit at St. Mungo's. He was in a fight with another werewolf. And…he's mortally wounded.

Sirius? What's this drop of ink…

It's how we diaries cry. How did he get in the fight?

Malfoy took the polyjuice potion…and sort of made a double of Lupin…but he absentmindedly forgot that Lupin's a werewolf…and sort of morphed into one. My dad found him in the one of the forests surrounding our house…he was unconscious…but his chest was ripped open…rib bones missing…thankfully, his heart was suffering from minor damage…but it was still intact.

You do know what you have to do, Ginny?

What?

Kill Malfoy.

WHAT?

You heard me, Ginny. I want you to kill him.

Sirius, be reasonable. You know very well the Malfoys are hiding.

I know that, Ginny. But you've got to be the one that catches them.

No way. They'll torture me until they find Harry.

Right. I'm sorry. But something has to be done.

Which is why they're having a meeting about it right now.

And why aren't you there?

They think I'm asleep. They also think that Harry and Ron are asleep, which they're not…I'm listening in on their conversation right now.

Would you mind giving this book to them?

SIRIUS! Have you not noticed that I am a GIRL? This diary is for one purpose and one purpose only.

And what in the bloody hell is that?

To write down all the girlish thoughts I think when I think them…and to serve as a document for my life.

I might as well shrivel up and die.

Oh, Sirius…do you really hate me that much? No, don't answer that. But there's one question that Harry and I discuss a lot.

What might that be?

Sirius…did you…ever...I mean; did you ever love somebody before you died?

Hmm…there were so many women who loved _me…ha…but…_

But did _you_ ever love somebody?

Yes. Her name was Ella…and she was an Animagus as well. I believed she was my true sole mate. But I haven't seen her in twenty years. We had to part when I was on the run from 'the law' because of that whole 'killing Peter the rat' type thing. We were engaged…but from that point on…I never dated another woman again.

Sirius, I never knew you could be so sensitive.

Don't you dare say the word I am dreading…

You seemed so…

Don't say it!

Romantic.

Damn. The world sure is going to end now…

Goodnight, Sirius.

February 14th

Harry is so…

NOT AGAIN!

Sweet?

NO!

Charming?

NEVER!

Handsome?

That would be where I come in…

Sexy?

Enter James…

Sirius, stop. He told me he loved me.

No!

Oh, Sirius. I love him so much. He kissed me today.

Wow, I didn't know he had it in him…

Isn't that from James?

You're a quick learner. Hmm. James always kissed women…but there was always one distinction between love and lust.

His tongue.

Okay…we need not go further.

Would you like to talk to him?

I think he could use some moral support from me now. Kissing takes a lot out of you.

I know.

Hello, Sirius.

So, You French Kissed her, huh?

No comment.

James would be proud.

Still not commenting.

I suppose you don't want to talk about it. What's wrong…are you a bad kisser or something?

I love her, Sirius.

I don't know if that's possible at age seventeen.

Well, I'm glad I got that out.

What?

Sirius, I'd appreciate it if you could give me some advice in this topic.

Well…you have the same symptoms as James.

Ah. And a…out of curiousity…what disease do I have?

My, boy…you have the fatal disease that's striking men around the country. It is known as 'The Lovestruck Puppy'. It is a virus that fills your heart with one girl.

I should probably let you know that I am laughing…as is Ginny.

GINNY IS READING OUR PRIVATE CONVERSATION?

Yeah.

GINERVRA WEASLEY I COMMEAND YOU OUT OF THIS ROOM!

You can't tell me what to do…ha ha…you're just a memory!

Ginny, I feel bad ordering you around…but will you please leave for me?

Aw hell…why not. Bye, Sirius. Remember to close this book when you're done, Harry.

She doesn't seem as feisty as I thought she was.

I know. I've been reading some of the entries she's been writing, and they aren't like her at all. I always thought she was…well…according to you, 'Lily'.

That's how I remember her. Oh, well. People change. What about you, Harry? You've finally confessed your feelings to Ginny. Definitely an 'un-James thing' to do. Much like Lily. But I do have one question for you, Harry. Why is it that you love her so much?

It's just because she's Ginny, Sirius. It's hard to explain. But I'm so happy when I'm around her…do you think my parents would…do you think my parents would approve of me dating her?

I think so. Especially your mother. She'd love that Ginny likes to do things for herself, and not let you do all the work. And James would appreciate that Ginny is feisty.

Yeah. Well…it's time for dinner in the Great Hall…so I'd better go…

And Harry…

Yeah?

One last question…

You're going to marry her, aren't you?

Yeah. I just hope she says yes.

When are you going to ask her?

I don't know.

Well…you need to find out when!

Well, when do you suggest….

Tonight.

TONIGHT? Sirius, she's not out of school yet!

And? Your parents were entering their 7th year when they got engaged!

So? In front of her whole family? I mean….we just started going out a few weeks ago…

Fine, you've made your point…but you have six months. Because then I suppose it's appropriate. Or, in the summer…

Sirius, I've got to go…

February 28th

Sirius…is that last entry true? Is Harry planning on marrying me?

Damn…we need to start using invisible ink…

And you were making him ask me sometime in the near future?

You see, Ginny…it's er…yeah…I can't…

How dare you treat me like this! You are putting bad thoughts into Harry's mind! How dare you! How. Dare. You!

Oh, come off it, Ginny. You and I both know you want to marry him!

Yes, _eventually_…

Well, the sooner the better then!

No, not the sooner the better! I want to live my life before I become an old maid. Besides, Hermione and I have decided to go feminist for one week and stop letting Harry and Ron order us around.

But isn't next week Hermione's birthday?

Yes.

She does want Ron to get her a nice present, right?

What's your problem, Sirius?

I have one question…

Why should I answer a diary?

Because I used to be a real person and…

Key word 'used' to be. You aren't anymore!

My question is…do you make a habit of picking up random diaries and start writing in them?

WHAT? How dare you! You're lucky it was me and not Malfoy or some other death eater!

I don't care. At least I wouldn't be so damn stupid to pour my heart out to some random diary I found on the street!

I did _not_ find it in the street. I found it in the attic! Besides, my parents never leave enchanted things floating around! It's all in the attic!

Really? Well how come **I've **never seen theses 'enchanted objects' flying around in the attic?

Because you've never been up to the attic, you git!

I have so!

And when was that?

Er…I don't remember?

Ha! I win!

I do hope that you aren't the first Mistress of Magic!

And why is that?

Because if nagging was an Olympic sport, you'd have a gold medal!

So, you're saying that I am thick!

No, I am not. I am simply saying that you are very much like your mother in the fact that she always gets her way against her husband and children.

But I don't have a husband or…

You will in 6 months…if you say yes Ms. Feminist.

GINERVRA WEASLEY MUM IS CALLING YOU AND YOU'D BETTER GET DOWN THERE NOW!

Hello Ickle Ronniekins!

SIRIUS BLACK DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!

Get out of this room, Ron.

Not until Ginny goes to mum. Bye, Ginny.

Hang in there, Sirius.

So, Sirius…what freakish girlish thoughts has my sister poured out to you?

As her diary, it is my job to keep it secret.

Oh, come off it! It's not like I'm going to find out eventually!

I'm sorry, Ron. The only thing I can tell you is that Harry is going to marry Ginny sometime in the next few years.

Did you hear about me and Hermione?

Why? Are you two idiots getting married, too? By God, You'll throw away her brain, you will.

NO, WE'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED YOU GIT!

Well, what the hell's wrong with her?

We're going to go study abroad in France. We're going to study Charms and Transfiguration…as well as the local magical history.

I bet old Snivellus loved signing the papers that let you go! I can just see his pale old face now…

Actually, Hermione has an A, and I somehow pulled a B-. But good old Dumbledore helped us out there…and Snape just had to scribble a few initials down anyways.

You? A B-? I knew I wouldn't live to see the day…

Goodbye, Ron. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Sirius.

Ginny, what did your mum-

March 13th

Sirius, I want to die.

No, you don't. It's most unpleasant.

I'm crying right now, don't you know.

Oh, God. Here comes the girlish thought brigade. I know your laughing as you read this.

You have a habit of doing that. Which is probably why Harry was proud to have you as his godfather.

You're beating around the bush here, Ginny.

When have you ever said that word?

Ginny…

Draco Malfoy…

Yes…

He punched Harry…

That damned git…

So I gave him a bat bogey hex.

THAT'S AWESOME!

And I am sitting here in Professor Dumbledore's office…waiting for a verdict. And Malfoy is sitting across from me, whispering curses under his breath…

You just let that little snit in here and I'll beat his arse down the veil…

Come on, Sirius. I am NOT giving this book over to Malfoy.

Well, McGonagall's standing right there, isn't she?

How did you know?

We diaries know everything…

Fine, but if I never talk to you again…

Hello, Sirius Black. Long time no SEE.

You do not amuse me, Malfoy. Why did you punch Harry?

Because Crabbe and Goyle told me they couldn't do all the work…so they went on strike, and told me that they'd only come back if I punched scar-face and then his little girlfriend had to give me her damned bat bogey hex and here we are, me with bat wings flapping all over my face.

That's what you get you little cheapskate.

Oh, don't worry, REGULUS, I'll just mosey over to St. Mungo's and give your friend REMUS a chat. Did you hear he's mortally wounded?

Damn your family, Malfoy.

What are you going to do, throw a piece of paper at me?

No, but I can do this…

AHHHH! What the hell's all this ink for?

For being a git.

Fine, I'll give you back to sweet Ginny.

Ginny, is McGonagall there?

Yes. Here she is.

Sirius Black?

Hello, Minerva.

I'm still quite skeptical, Black. I'll have to give you to Albus to do a very, very, close evaluation of you and this book. Anybody could've picked up your family history, but what I'm concerned about is what you said to Harry in his 5th year when he came to you for advice. I know Harry has confided in you a lot in this diary, as well as Ginny. But I won't push if you passed Mrs. Weasley.

Fair enough, Minerva. Fair enough. But why is Ginny in this office? You know she's a very good student, and I think she has a bright future as a healer.

That's all correct, Sirius. Although Ginny's work and record is highly honorable, her actions lately haven't been. I'm sorry Sirius. But I will be writing to her parents tonight explaining…

I hope you're going to state BOTH sides of the situation!

Calm down, Black, I will. Don't worry about Draco, either. Even though this is Ginny's first slip-up this year, it's Draco's third. He will probably be expelled.

YES!

I know you're going to hate me for the rest of this diary, but I'll give you back to Ginny now. Although, Professor Dumbledore has just arrived, so it shall have to be short.

I've got to go, Sirius. Dumbledore just arrived. Write to you later!

MALFOY'S GETTING EXPELLED! MALFOY'S GETTING EXPELLED! MALFOY'S GETTING EXP-

Later

Mum has already received the letter and she sent me a howler by express mail. This is my first warning for expulsion.

And Malfoy?

He's leaving for Durmstrang tomorrow morning.

Now his little cronies will be very lonely without him.

Oh, Sirius. You're making me laugh so hard. But I have a date with Harry soon; we're going to the library so I can help him study for his N.E.W.T. exam this Tuesday.

I have a feeling you aren't going to be studying.

We have every intention of studying. But if we happen to get side-tract…

Oh, is that what they're calling it these days?

We will find a place more private. I'll talk to you later, Sirius.

Ginny, I don't want you to get…

EWWW! SIRIUS BLACK! HOW DARE YOU! GOODNIGHT!

Have a good time studying.

March 13th

How was studying?

Good. I'm quite tired right now, Sirius.

Why? What was so EXHAUSTING that you can't write to me?

Quidditch and Hagrid's stupid little prep for exams.

I bet some stupid new coach is making you get up every morning at four, right?

You mean, Harry?

I bet he's stressing majorly.

Yes, and he's taking it all out on me.

Why?

Because he said he could handle Malfoy. And he doesn't want me picking his fights anymore. And he's upset with me for almost getting expelled. And for not being able to help him with studying as much as he wants me to. And finally, for not being able to throw the quaffle in three miles thick of fog.

Hmm. If I'm not mistaken, he's acting like a complete git. I bet if you didn't love him, you'd dump him.

I most certainly would. I want to sooooooooo bad…but I love him sooooooooooooooo much.

I don't understand why he's mad about the Malfoy factor. Because Malfoy is gone. Completely wiped out. So, he is being a BIG, FAT, JERK in my opinion. Besides, if you dumped him…he would have absolutely nothing left.

He'd have Ron and Hermione.

But he doesn't love Ron or Hermione, does he? And besides…I'm sure they're busy 'studying' by themselves.

According to Hermione, they're doing some MAJOR studying.

As in…really studying…or getting preoccupied.

Both, actually.

Ah.

You know what's driving me crazy about dad lately? He's been reading all these dirty muggle books. He somehow finds them amazing. And he made an electrical line in our house and bought a TV and bought a DVD player to go with it! He is going crazy. Maybe it is because he cannot keep track of his new daughters.

Ginny, your father has this terrible disease called a mid-life crisis. Many men do this. They'll go out once they reach their 40's, 50's or even 60's and buy, buy, buy until they have no money left. Or, they buy something large and take it home with them, even though they have no need for it at all.

Wow, I didn't know you knew so much about life.

Well, I would've probably found a mid-life crisis if I'd lived that long. And James' mid-life crisis was the unicorn-horn necklace he bought for Lily after they had Harry. And a bracelet…and a ring.

So it was a set?

Yes.

Wow. That must've cost him about 100 galleons. If you were to judge Harry on personality, is he more like him mum, or his dad?

I'd have to say his mum. He's really very caring, and compassionate. A lot like her. But…like Lily, he has a very BAD temper if you get on the wrong side of him.

But he looks so much like James…

Many people say that you see life through your eyes. I know your laughing at that. But he sees it through Lily's. Almost. Except his smile, he has James' smile, and James' hair.

I wish Harry's parents were still alive. Still here. Voldemort's very weak (according to Dumbledore) and once the ministry finds him…Harry will blow him away.

We all knew he was to die somehow. I'm just glad he hasn't reproduced. I shudder to think…Voldemort Jr….

I am seriously hoping he hasn't had an affair with your cousin.

Oh, God that's nasty.

I knew you'd find it utterly fascinating…uh-oh…here comes Dumbledore…

Hello, Sirius. Having fun, are we?

Wow, Dumbledore?

I'm very nervous about Ginervra, Sirius.

Why? God, she's grown up since the last time I saw her. I can feel it in her writing.

She's been bending the rules much more lately. It's not like her. I've caught her and Harry kissing dozens of times now…and poor Harry has to deal with all that's always going on in his life…

Eh, Dumbledore. Ginny needs something or someone to take her mind off things, as does Harry. I think they each fit each other's job description perfectly.

It's just that…well…hmm. I've been giving Harry private lessons in charms and spells and more occlumency…but…every time I see him, he's more and more preoccupied. He's not as focused as he used to be…I don't understand teenage boys. I suppose it's because it's been a while since I have been. Raging hormones and such. Although, in my day, snogging in an empty hallway wasn't even acceptable. You had to always you some place secluded.

Ah…you never caught me snogging did ya. Nope, I was one of the ones that got away with it.

Mmmhmm. I truly don't believe they kiss on purpose…it just happens that way. But enough about kissing. I somehow sense a feeling that it truly is you, Sirius. I recognize your handwriting, and you history is and the way you write things are very genuine. But I must still say that I am still a bit skeptical of this diary. If you cannot remember how you got in it…how can you know you are truly here?

I know because I have true recognition of the 'world' around me. I'm sitting on a cloud right now. It's above Hogwarts. I asked God if I could come down and watch you all. Though, I highly doubt you will see me…look out the north window…

Your face hasn't changed a bit. Smile.

Wow. I never realized you could look so happy.

Well, I'm not a criminal anymore. James is here. He says hi. As does Lily. They're so happy. But they can't write in here because they each are mentoring two other children. They send Harry their love.

Tell them I send my love, too. I'm sorry I keep messing up, Dad. I hope you both like Ginny. Sirius told me that you would like her, Mum.

I'm sorry, Sirius. This book must be closed now. The verdict must be made and the punishment carried out.

Don't be too hard on her, Dumbledore. I'm not sure her ego…my ego wouldn't be able to handle it.

Bye, Sirius.

March 24th

Detention

I am dead. Damn I'm dead. What was I thinking? I just got finished with my sentence from the bat-bogey hex! Now I've got caught majorly snogging Harry in an empty classroom. And Head Boy Ron caught me and Harry on his rounds. So even though we're like, his two best friends (Harry) and his sister…it doesn't matter.

Ron: Look, Ginny. I can't just let you go! You were majorly snogging Harry and Hermione is never going to let this pass anyways.

Me: Screw Hermione. It's not like you two haven't gotten caught before!

Ron: How dare you say that about Hermione! Five points from Gryffindor!

Me: Screw you! God, you are so annoying! I am not a child!

Ron: Ten points from Gryffindor for arguing my decisions.

Harry: C'mon, Ron. Cut Ginny some slack.

That's rough.

I'm not done yet!

I've sort of figured out how it went from there.

I bet Lily's laughing.

Yeah. She's looking over my shoulder, going:

'I like her. My son made a good choice. She's feisty and fun. And I can tell she's really pretty. Sounds like a red-head to me'.

And James is all:

'Our son needs to be more secretive. He can't land in detention all the time! It'll ruin his record!'

And I'm all:

'James, you and I lived in detention, and we still survived, didn't we?'

And so James goes:

'Yeah…but we were really dumb. And Harry's really quite smart.'

Mr. and Mrs. Potter…wow. I'm so glad I can understand you…well, yeah. Thanks Mrs. Potter for the red-head thing. You're making me laugh, Mr. Potter.

And now we're all laughing going: Damn this child's polite, too. Except you aren't a child.

I was just going to protest. Hold up a minute…

Sorry. McGonagall just swept past me to see if I was passing a note to Harry. Even though, I don't see how I could…considering that he's on the opposite side of the room. He's finishing his transfiguration homework.

That doesn't sound like Harry at all.

Hermione said she wasn't going to help him anymore.

Yeah, that sounds more like Harry.

I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm turning into Fred or George. Always causing trouble.

I don't think you have. That reminds me…who stands on the prefect situation? And head boy and head girl?

I'm a sixth year prefect with some boy whose name I don't know. Ron and Hermione are head boy and head girl. But, you probably knew that already. They're really upset with me and Harry for constantly getting caught…but it's not like their 'studying' is any better.

Yeah, I sort of figured they would be. The 'studying' and the Head Boy, Head Girl thing.

Harry and Ron aren't even as close as they were before, because of me.

No, it's not because of you. Ron has Head Boy duties and you and Harry have Quidditch duties. They just keep on missing each other. Makes sense why Ron ended up with Hermione and Harry with you.

I suppose so.

Well. I do hope you're happy at Hogwarts. I mean, last year you really were extremely feisty…so feisty that it scared some of us.

Where else would I be happy? My world lives here. The place I live during the summer just isn't the same. A ghoul in the attic, a tiny room to sleep, and only a few acres of land surrounding the Burrow. I feel like a rabbit.

How do you think I felt, living my last days in my old mum's house with parasites growing inside and out. Disgusting. I never wanted to return. I'd past the point of no return.

Well, detention's over. I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Probably after 'studying'.

March 24th

Malfoy wants me.

EWWW!

No, not like that…he wants to kill me.

Personally, I'd choose the relationship instead of death.

Dumbledore, Harry, and I had a meeting about it. Top Ministry officials found his diary in the Himalayas. They decoded it and found that half of his entries were about the secret plot to capture me. They're coming up through Myrtle's sink. The only way to stop them is to station dementors around it, and make sure that I am watched all the time.

Well, on the bright side of things…er…at least you'll be with Harry more…and you won't ever be by yourself.

Harry's cursed.

No he isn't. He's just really unlucky when it comes to Voldemort.

I mean…he's really cursed because of me. I should've known I would've put him, Ron and Hermione in danger. God, I'm stupid.

You are so ignorant sometimes. So, why does he want you?

I don't know the science of it…but there's a weird red blood cell in my heart that contains magical power…so…he'd have to kill me to get it. My great-grandmother had it. But she died several years ago, leaving me the only heir to the Weasley 'heart cell'. I'm going to St. Mungo's tomorrow so top healers can investigate.

Wow. What are they going to do to you?

There's this spell that they can do so they can see through my skin…

James and I used to call it the 'X-ray-magis'.

You had it done, too?

When I was little kid, I fell and got an infection in my knee. It was pretty bad, so they (my parents) took me to St. Mungo's to find out what the problem was. James had it done on his back after he married Lily. He was having problems with a cardiac disc or something…

Interesting.

Yeah. What else is going on?

Nothing much. Oh, yeah…Fred and Angelina got married. Well, eloped more like. But mum and dad are making them remarry with the family there.

Who were the witnesses for the eloping?

George and Alicia.

And when are **they** getting married?

Two months. Ha ha…I get really cool dress robes.

I really do NOT particularly fell like discussing girly dress robes at the moment.

I wasn't going to!

Thank goodness.

I'm wondering who's going to give birth first…Angelina, Alicia, or Penelope.

Definitely not Penelope…she's too engrossed in her job to have kids right away. And not Angelina…isn't she on a professional Quidditch Team?

Yeah…she's starting this new team in America…the Stars I think.

Yeah…so she's busy with that…if anything, I'd say Alicia because she really doesn't have a career. That reminds me, how's the joke shop doing?

Business is booming for Fred and George. Mum's not as concerned as she originally was, considering that their ratings are higher than Zonko's, and every month they give us 50 galleons for 'nurturing their spirits'.

I knew they'd rank up there sooner or later. Since the Extendable Ears, what's new?

Well, hmm. I guess I'll have to think on that one. Oh yes. They invented a quill that's voice activated…so if you aren't the proper owner, it shouts out in vain, 'YOU AREN'T MY OWNER!' or 'RETURN ME TO MY OWNER!' and if it gets really mad, it dumps itself in the ink bottle and draws faces on you.

I want one!

And they made up this potion that looks like butterbeer, but tastes like a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean. Since Bertie died, they bought off his copyright and sell their, 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Potion' instead. Ron gave Harry boogie flavored one once, and it wasn't disgusting.

You know, it's really sad that James isn't alive to see such interesting products cross the line. We would have a million uses for them on Snape back in the day.

Well, I'd better get to bed. Harry's snoring in the chair next to me, and I'd better wake him up. We've got a Quidditch match tomorrow.

Goodnight then.

April 1st

How was the Quidditch Match then?

Excellent. Since Malfoy left…

You've got an inexperienced seeker…

Harry got the snitch in five seconds flat.

That's gotta be a record!

It has won third place in the hall of fame for 'Fastest Time for Seeker to Catch the Snitch'.

Who got second?

Cedric Diggory in Harry's third year.

And first?

James. Yeah. In his fifth year.

He was the best seeker Hogwarts ever had.

Now, Harry only has to get the snitch in 1.5 seconds, and he's the best seeker in the history of Hogwarts.

It's gonna be hard to beat two seconds. He'll be closer to 1.99999999999999999999999999999999999999

Yeah. It'll be really funny if he ever had a son that beat his record.

Would he have that son with you?

Would he?

In my wildest dreams.

Six months child, six months.

I find myself dreaming about things that never come true. I feel like I am chasing after nothing. Especially some days…when Harry is acting up and ignoring me…it's like he doesn't care. And then there are other days when he's absolutely focused on loving me, and caring for me…and those are the days that I feel wanted.

He still has to grow up. If you had fought Voldemort eight times, how would you feel? Wouldn't you be preoccupied sometimes?

Yes. But I wouldn't be off in my own little world.

I think he's entitled to have his own little world. Besides, the only time he gets love is from you, so during the summer he's depressed and then during the fall and winter he's happy to see you, but when spring comes, he knows what's coming.

That's where I loose him. This year, he's going to be on his own for one quarter of the summer.

I can't believe he's almost grown up.

I have one question to ask you.

Yes?

Well, two, actually. First off, since when do you give good advice to girls?

Since you picked up this random diary and needed some mental help.

Since you're so rude, I won't comment to that. And second, when did you become like an adult?

What do you mean?

I mean…you're acting like a sixty year old man instead of the thirty some young man I remember.

I guess…strange things happen to you when you reach (in Trewlaney's words) 'The Beyond'. It changes you. And you can't look back to the life you once lived. You have no choice but to accept it…and act as a mentor to kids with diaries…you learn more. I'm just glad I got you. James got some random, seven-year-old kid who's spoiled rotten…and Lily got a thirteen year old wizard that attends Beauxbatons.

Sirius, I must go. I-

Ginny? Hello?

December 31st, almost midnight

I was kidnapped. The Malfoys sabotaged me out of my own bed and took me to their hideout in Surrey. I…they kept me and tortured me for three months, trying to get all the information they could out of me. I was nearly dead when Harry came and found me at night…unconscious and so close to dead they almost couldn't feel a heartbeat. But I was still alive.

Harry killed Voldemort in the final battle. Wounded, and near dead himself, he (Harry) was immediately taken to St. Mungo's to access damage control by dad. My wedding is in three months. Harry has graduated from Hogwarts, with high honors and awards with the ministry, and to the school. He's gotten a job with a minor league Quidditch team.

There's not much left I can tell you, Ginny. ONLY that MY good advice paid off, and that I HELPED YOU along the way, AND THAT HARRY OWES ME BIG TIME. I guess it's safe to say that you are a young woman who doesn't need a diary any more. I guess this shall be our last entry together.

It was excellent talking to you, Sirius. Harry enjoyed it, too. I'm going to keep the book, though…for reference incase I ever right a book that's published on the muggle internet. Tell everybody that I'm going to miss hearing from them. I would give you to Harry, but he's away at a Quidditch Tournament. We will miss you, Sirius.

Those of us up here will miss you, too. Goodbye, Ginny.

Goodbye, Sirius.


End file.
